Gang Wars
by Hitman313
Summary: Logan Miles is a Hitman working for the Luca Family. He has just finished doing a job and is starting to think about making his own gang. He plans to do one more job for Mr. Luca and split. But what he doesnt know is this job could be his hardest job ever
1. Chapter 1

Logan sat in a old apartment building across from a church. He had his feet kicked up on a table and was staring out the window. Logan was young, black, and had short hair. He had on some red shades and was in a black suit, with a red tie. He looked at the clock on the wall to see what time it was.

"any time now. Its been 3 o'clock for the past 3 hours." Said Logan while looking back out the window. Suddenly the church bell started to ring. Logan took his feet off the table and pulled a briefcase from under the table. He put the case on the table and opened it. Inside was sniper rifle parts. Logan grabbed the parts and in under 30 seconds had the rifle assembled. Logan aimed the rifle out the window and pointed it at the church door.

"About time motherfcker." People started to walk out of the church. Kids ran out running around and playing, while there parents walked out talking to each other. The last one to leave was a well dressed man in a bright red suit. "There you are." Logan aimed his rifle at the man's head getting him in his scope. Logan was about to take the shot when he heard a knock at the door.

"Excuse me sir, I would like to sell you something." said the man at the door.

"no, go away." Logan said trying to get his shot back.

"but sir this is some good stuff."

"Will you get the fck out of here." said Logan getting angry.

"Sir you have to buy this."

"...How tall are you?"

"well...Im 5 foot 4."

"Anyone with you?"

"no..."

"good.." Logan reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a silenced pistol. He aimed it at the door. Logan aimed at were he heard the voice from and shot. He heard the sound of a body fall and put the pistol back in its holster." I told you to leave." said Logan with a smirk on his face. He then went back to his job. He looked all over the place for the man but couldn't find him. Logan then saw the man getting into a car. Logan aimed at the car window and shot. A women let out a loud scream and started to run around. The mans dead body fell out of the car with a bullet right between his eyes. Logan put the rifle back into its case and got up. He straightened his tie and walked to the door. He opened the door to see a man probably in his 40's with a bullet in his neck.

"Death of a sales man." said Logan laughing. He stepped over the body and walked to the elevator. He to it to the parking lot and got into his Black with red strips 2006 Mustang. He started the car and drove off. As soon as he was far enough away he pulled out his cell phone and made a call. A man picked up the phone.

"Its done what's next." said Logan while driving.

"The boss wants you to met us at the mansion." said Jimmy Karr, a small man who like to carry very big guns.

"ok see you there." Said Logan while hanging up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

In Osaka, Tokyo Akira was in a butcher shop. He worked for the Yakashi Clan which is part of the Yakuza. He was Japanese of medium height, and had long brownish red hair. He was wearing a blood red suit with sunglasses on. Akira walked around the shop staring at the owner. The owner was old and had wrinkles on his face. He stood behind the counter scared and holding a butchers knife pointing it at Akira.

"Where is the money old man" said Akira while resting on the counter.

"I-I don't have it…." said the owner moving farther away from Akira.

"You don't" said Akira with a little chuckle. "Well that is just to bad. You will just have to pay with something else." Akira quickly jumped over the counter and grabbed the owners hand. He slammed it on the counter. Forcing the owner to drop the knife. Akira pulled out switch blade and put it to the owners hand. He pressed down on his wrist causing him to make a little cut. The owner let out a scream of pain and grabbed his arm.

"Will you pay?" said Akira pressing down on the blade more.

"YES! p-please…….stop….." The owner used his other hand and pointed to a small bag. Akira let go of the owner and put the blade back in his pocket. The owner fell to the ground holding his wrist with tears streaming from his eyes. Akira grabbed the small bag and looked inside. A small grin grew on his face while he pulled out the cash and counted it. He put the money in a pocket and walked out the shop. Akira walked down the street when his cell rang. He picked it up and started to speak.

"Hello" Akira said while trying to cross the street.

"Hey man." said the person.

"What up Ryu?" said Akira. Ryu was a good friend of Akira who he worked with in the Clan.

"We have something for you to do." Akira could tell that he sounded serious. "You must go to the United States. We believe that your father's killer is there. Our branch there will help you anyway it can. We have a contact there by the name of... Logan. He is an expert assassin, but the Snow Mountain Triad is after him. Help him out a little. But it doesn't seem like he will need it."

"ok." said Akira.

"Your plane ticket is in your house." said Ryu. "quickly pack your cloth and go." Before he knew it Akira had already hung up. He was running down the street. He ran into his house and grabbed a bag. He started grabbing cloth and throwing it in the bag. He grabbed his sword of the wall and ran out toward the airport. He would finally be able to find his fathers killer and silence them.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Derek was leaving his house and getting into a limo. He was white and had a bad temper. His hair was short, blonde and he wore a long trench coat. He was the leader of a gang he started called The Masked Murderous. He is a stealthy assassin and is extremely good with knifes. He sat back in his limo and told the driver to drive. He started the car and then stopped it.

"What the fck you doing?!" Derek said pissed off. Then the door to the limo flew open and a member of his gang got in.

"Why the fck you here?!?" Derek said getting even more pissed.

"Boss…..I got some bad news." The gang member said staying close to the limo door. "Someone died."

"Who?!" Derek said getting a little nervous.

"It……..w-was you best friend…….Tom was killed." The member quickly got out of the car and left. Derek started blankly not saying a word. There was a long silence.

"Take me to my appointment." Derek said with pain in his voice. His eyes started to turn red and so did his skin. He was getting more pissed off by the second. He poured himself some wine and drank it in one gulp. He held the glass in his hand and starred at it. He then smashed the glass in his hand. He sat back in his set and looked out the window. Minutes later they arrived at there destination. They was at a small restaurant. The driver got out and opened the door for Derek. Derek got out and walked inside. He looked around the poorly designed restaurant for a man. He found him sitting in a back corner. He was a little old in his 40's and was eating. Derek sat across from him and put hand on his head, covering his red eyes.

"Where have you been." Said the man.

"Paul I am not in the mood. Don't raise your voice to me ever." Derek said.

"What!" Paul said. "You don't give me orders boy. I run this and you don't do nothing." Paul continued to raise his voice and yell for another 30 seconds. Derek started to grow tired of it and reached in to his trench coat. He pulled out a sawn-off shotgun and blew Paul's head clear off. Derek got up and walked out to his limo. A women screaming was heard from inside the restaurant.

"I want to know who killed Tom, and I want to know now." Derek got back in his limo. He picked up the phone and called Michael. A informant who worked for him. "Who killed him?"

"Who man? Millions of people die everyday." Michael said trying to be funny.

"Btch if you don't tell me who killed Tom I will come over there and cut your balls off and shove them up your ss!!" Derek said viciously.

"wow man calm down." Michael said scared. "it was a hitman named Logan Miles. He works for the Luca family. It happen at a church. Is that good?" Derek hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Logan pulled up to the Luca estate. It was huge and looked like a 16th century castle. Guard patrolled the outside of the mansion and the inside of the mansion. Most of them wore black suits and carried AK-47's. Others had on blue and white suits and had pistols. Logan entered the mansion and walked up some stares to the first door. The inside of the mansion was more modern then the outside. The walls was white and plants and statues were everywhere. Logan entered the room and took a seat The room was big with a gigantic flat screen TV and a bunch of cameras the showed the whole mansion and the outside. Across from Logan Mr. Luca sat in a big chair, which looked a lot more comfortable then the one Logan was in.

"Good to see you Logan, I take it the job went fine. Word that you killed him has already hit the street." said Mr. Luca who was old, chubby, had gray hair, and a gray mustache.

"It went fine. The only problem was a sale's man but he won't bother anyone any more." Said Logan while switching his position in his chair. "and how did it hit the streets so quick? it should have taken hours. who is it that I killed."

"oh no one." Mr. Luca got out of his chair and started to water some plants. "Some kid named Tom. He was in a gang that is trying to come up. We had to show them who is boss." a smile grew on his old face.

"makes sense." said Logan.

"Yeah. We are the most powerful Organization in town. no one comes on our turf and starts stuff." Mr. Luca took his seat and whipped the smile of his face. "Although you do know that they will come after you."

"I can take on some punks. If I have survived this long with The Snow Mountain Triads after me, i can survive with them on me." said Logan.

"Good That is why I like you Logan. You don't fear anything." Mr. Luca got out of his chair and walked over to Logan. Logan got out of his seat and they walked out on the the balcony. "One day Logan, I think that you are going to have this city, no this world, in the grasp of your hand."

"I wouldn't be surprised." said Logan with a small grin on his face. "but what about Frankie, your son."

"That boy is pathetic, he would sell me out in a heart beat." Mr. Luca leaned against the balcony rail. "That is why I sent him to Vegas. He thinks it is because I wanted him to go to college but he doesn't know I have to bribe his teachers from kicking him out." He looked down and then at a urn on a table. " His mother would be ashamed."

"Sad." said Logan who actually didn't care. Him and Frankie used to be friends but Frankie snitched him out and he had to do a year in Juvey.

"But back to business. I want you to go to the airport and pick someone up for me." A man walked up and handed Mr. Luca a folder. He pulled out a picture and gave it to Logan. "Pick him up and bring him here. I am suppose to give him information on who killed his father. I have no clue on how to say his name and to me all Japan people look alike to me, you know what I'm saying?"

"yeah." Logan looked at the picture. "What is this Rush Hour with organized crime."

"It does look that way doesn't it." Said Mr. Luca while laughing.

"Ok well good bye old man." said Logan while walking away giving Mr. Luca a pad on the back.

"Hey, never say good bye. only say that if someone is dying. k kid." Mr. Luca said while starring at Logan hard.

"Yeah." Logan walked outside and got in his car.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Logan pulled up to the airport in his Mustang. He parked his car and started to look for Akira. The airport was gigantic and many people was coming and going. Flight numbers were constantly being called on the intercom and flight delays showed up all most every 30 minutes. The port had many seat but still there wasn't enough. People was standing all over the place bumping into other people. Logan didn't like that and was about ready to fight everyone who bumped him. He looked at the picture and the looked around. Every single Asian, Chinese, and Japanese person there looked like him.

"Oh sht." said Logan while putting the picture back in his coat pocket. It wouldn't be much help if everyone looked a like. He started walking around yelling what he taught was the name."Aqua!" no one answered. "Arikas!" no one stilled answered, and everyone started to look at him like he was crazy. Logan pushed a person out of his way and continued yelling names.

"Its Akira." said a voice behind Logan.

"Oh...I knew that." Logan said while turning around. "Im suppose to take you to my boss so, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Akira said.

"Good, that is all you brought?" Logan pointed at the small bag on Akira's shoulder.

"Yup." He said while padding his bag.

"That isn't a lot but ok. My car is outside lets go." Logan and Akira walked outside to his car. Logan popped the trunk and let Akira put his bag in the back. They got in the car and started to drive off. The car ride was silent so Logan turned on the radio. Ludacris was on rapping his new single "Grew up a Screw up." They stopped at a red light so Logan started to sing the song when Akira changed the station. Logan quickly turned to Akira with a serious look on his face.

"Hey, never touch a black man's radio. Never. Neva eva eva!" As soon as he said the last eva a bullet flew trough the back window and straight in the his radio. "MOTHER FCKER" Logan rolled down his window and stuck his head out it. 4 black Vipers that belonged to the Snow Mountain Triads were behind them. "HEY! NEVER SHOOT A BLACK MAN'S RADIO" said Logan. Bullets started to be fired at Logan and he quickly stuck his head in the car. Logan put his foot to the petal as hard as he could and the car took off. Logan reached in to his glove compartment, while watching the road, and handed Akira a smg.

"What do you want me to do with this!" said Akira while grabbing the Smg.

"I want you to go play laser tags with little kids, what do you think I want you to do with it!' Said Logan while putting his hands back on the steering wheel and quickly swerving out the way of a Semi. One of the cars chasing them wasn't the lucky. He crashed into the back tires off the semi and was crushed.

"I know what you want me to do but we are in a car that is moving." said Akira while putting his head down to stay out of the way of the bullets.

"Just put the window down and shoot ok.:" Logan made a turn down a ally and came out in a sharp turn back on the main street. "Aim for a tire or something" Bullets continued to be fired at the car shattering the back window.

"Fine!" Akira let the window down and fired the smg at the cars. He hit the front window of the first car and shattered the window. Logan made a very sharp turn and Akira al most fell out the car. Akira pushed himself back in the car and looked at Logan.

"sorry" Logan said.

"whatever...do you have anything stronger then this?" Akira said while looking around the car for a bigger gun.

"yeah." Logan swerved out of the way of three cars and the pointed to the back seat. "Lift up the seat." Akira reached to the back seat when a bullet went trough the car. He jumped down dodging the bullet which would have taken his head off. He lifted up the seat to reveal 3 Ak's, a sniper rifle, a RPG, a flam thrower, and some grenades.

"You need all of this." said Akira with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey these guy have been after me for a while." Logan looked at Akira but then back at the street. " You should see my trunk!" Akira reached for the rpg. "Oh don't use the rpg. Don't want the news to think that you tried a Terrorist attack." Akira moved his hand and grabbed a Ak and some grenades. He leaned out the window and shot the AK causing the car with the shattered window to swerve. He then got back in the car. He grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin out with his teeth. He spit the pin out and quickly threw the grenade out the window. The grenade landed directly in the car of the people shooting and blew up. The car flew into the air and landed on top of one of the other cars. "Nice throw!" said Logan.

"thanks!" said Akira. The last car then drove out the the smoke of the other cars and was speeding towards them. Akira pulled out the AK and started to shoot. He couldn't get a shoot and the car was getting closer. "Slow down!' said Akira still trying to get a shot.

"Yeah right." Logan grabbed the Smg and hit the brakes while hitting the gas. He turned the wheel to the left causing the car to drift. Logan put his arm holding the Smg out the window and started the shoot. He hit the driver and shoot up the engine. The car crashed into a gas station and exploded. Logan stopped the car and pulled his arm back in the car.

"That was fun" Logan said looking at Akira.

"yeah...right..." Akira said. They both could then hear the sound of police sirens coming toward. them.

"Well it is time for us to go." Logan put his foot on the gas and drove off back toward the Luca estate.


End file.
